rSAO writes a fanfiction
by Aristherius
Summary: xD


Once upon a time people lived and then died the end Fucking Nazis in France, taking our jobs, and our power.

WHAAT ARE WE WRITING ABOUT

Discord was a mistake just like me

Adri was a mistake

you sound like my parents ;-;

My parents say the same about me i wouldnt worry

Oh okay, does that mean your parents disappeared too?

No they went to the store, they're just takign a while

sO DID MINE TWINSIESSSS who're you by the way

Samesies lolol im me xD

Are you kmfk cover art when

Who's kmfk? Does he draw?

HE DOES HE'S MY FAVORITE ARTIST EVER !11!

I'm so sorry for not know him where can i find their wrok!?

I'LL LINK THEIR DA DW

Oh baby time to discover new artists everydY!

SEE HE'S SO GOOD I LOVE HIS ArTT

DUDE WTF THIS GUY HAS THE SAME BACKGROUND AS ME

Omg twinsies online

WOAHhH YOU'RE TWINSIES WITH A FAMOUS ART PERSON i'M SO JEAKOUS

Dude do you know what i'm super jealous though of

I'm not this person  /_wonderrabbit?lang=en

That's me

Holy shit i've listened to your work for like 8 years literally now omggggggggggggggggg

No flash photography please : ))

My phone crashes if i try to take a photo with too many apps open :^)

Maybe you need to get a new phone

You calling me poor?

No i'm just calling you not rich

Im me nice 2 meet you

Hi me nice 2 meet you i'm dead

:doot: y live when u can die xDD :doot:

Should we actually write a fanfic now

That sounds weeby

Good thing we're all weebs lol ecks dee

Im a high class amaerican citizen living in aMERICA i aint no weeb

All high school students are weebs

I wish i was still in high school

I am :^) i graduate '19 nice

Im 12 years old so

You'll go to high school soon dw my son

Oh i'm your son now why does this keep happening do u even know who i am

Yes ofc ur my child

Why were you at the store for so long

I was buying eggs

What kind of eggs take 15 years to buy

I kept dropping them soz

Is google docs the pinnacle of chatting services; who tf says soz in 2017

It is i love chatting on google docs; i DO SOZ

This is the first time i've done this are you sure you aren't lying; this isnt middle school

I'm positive this is the only way i communicate; i saw it a lot on minecraft servers so people would say "soz i raided you xDD" it was a pure and simple time

Wait dude i just realized doesnt this count as a fanfic if we just slap on some names for the dialogue; ur 12 years old i played minecraft for like 3 years tho so i cant judge

YOU'RE RIGHT lET'S DO IT; dude i played for like 3 years too and i spent so much time on it oh my god i cry on the inside thinking about it

My account or yours ; wait but i had fun my friends and i had our own server where we made super cool stuff YOU GOTTA PLAY WITH COOL PEOPLE AND THERE'S NO SHAME

Either works; cool people don't play minecraft don't lie to me (so did me and my friends i built a lot of pixel art)

Yours then, it's time for a triumphant return since i dont wanna out my FF acc too its too much; ive been le epik video game geek since elementary so maybe my perception is skewed of cool people

I don't even remember my login info so it can't be mine :^)); cool people don't play games they just play sports all day

Fuk let's get someone else's or make a new one; i used to play starcraft competitively as an e-sport does that count?

Let's make a new one and co-write fanfic on it; yes that counts ur so cool wowo

I dont wanna associate myself with fanfic tho; this is the first time ive heard this

You have to accept the fanfic and become one with it, you ARE the fanfic; there's a first time for everything : )

Ill make the account yolo; :^)

Nice nice tell me the login stuff so i can access it and make a GOOD PROFILE ™; : )

[no]

I was just gonna copy paste your old account profile

Sure that works too :^)

:^)whats the next step

You'll never find my fanfic account :^) (i dont even use it)

I love to suffer

Is it the same as your da

Sadly no

Can i have a clue to what it is?

Itsvery similar to the name i set for this account xd

What

Oh the fanfic one?

Take your time every day is a struggle

DO YOU MEAN THE FANFIC ONE WHAT ACCO UN T

Y eS

Are you rentalcar2 then

NO

I never put numbers in my name unless i have to

Numbers are disgusting

Are u rentalcar

Whos that

Why don't you have a profile description

I realized quickly i wasnt a writer

aBANDON SHIP

I feel lied to

I fucking knew you were gonna post that SHUSHi was liKE 15 OK

: (((( don't hurt me this way

i'M 15 NOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING 15

My excuse for being traash is being any younger than i am currently ok

Me too thanks when i'm 40 i'm gonna be like wow ew i did that when i was 39 i'm a different person now excpet i don't actually wanna live til i'm 40 :^)))

Hit the nail on the head right to the end, also 39 means thank you

39 means thank you?

We;ve been over this

Have we?

Yes

I have no memory of this

I have amnesia

Me too thanks

Search 39 in discord

 **KMFK** **-** **04/22/2017**

" 39 can be read as "san-kyu" (thank you); or "mi-ku", as in Hatsune Miku "

amazing

My lingo is always up to date also whos miku?

No one important her voice is trash

I agree whole heartedly when are we posting this btw, i think we should just copy paste the entire thing tbh i dont wanna put names

Yeah me too so whenever you wanna post it is good with me but maybe we should tkae out the username nad password

That's probably true and also don't give me this sort of power you make the executive decision, im a follower not a leader

But so am i help you're older you get to make the deciison

I said i was 12 multiple times

But i'm 12 too

I was born december 31st 11:59:59:9999 PM

I was never born

How are oyu 12 then

I'm 12 in my heart don't udge me this is a JUDGE FREE ZONE

If you have a heart how were you not born, i judge a lot tbh

It's a figurative heart and me 2 but still this is a judge free zone 5 dollar fine for judging

Oh no i have no money or home i cant afford that i'm sorry

Oh i'll put it down as an iou just make sure to pay me at some point

Wait you cant retroactively charge me like that

That's a big word idk words more than 4 letters long

Is this the education level of 15 year olds now

Yes i didn't learn t o learn until i was 18

plS this timeleine is INCONSISTENT but ive seen your name enough times to figure out how to deal with it

I thought for a second you meant my name and i was ? but then i realied you're just a weeb YOU'RE INCONSISTENT fight me

Im a pacificst and this has gone long enough, lets post this garbage and get it pinned

I'M NOT A WEEB I'LL KILL U

ALIRGHT LET'S DO It kill me do it i want to die existence is pain

DUDE WTF WE GOTTA WAIT 12 HOURS TO POST I'M NOT GONNA REMEMBER

Im a pacifist i just said that

Set an alarm or something or a reminder i'll do the same but i'll bei n school in 12 hours and ouy literally just said you're gonna klil me make up your mind

Im at work from 9-5 it's over, i dont shed blood

Don't go to work, problem solved : )

But i live alone and i need to pay bills now :( also ilove blowing money on stupid stuff too much

O true sorry that's important we can just post it late r on i'll keep the tab open

OR WE CAN POST IT ON RENTALCAR 1!

…..we could

But that's up to you since it's yours

I don't know if i have the login info hold on

Aight aight

I'm in what do i replace names with or do i just keep them and take out login info

Just keep them and take out the login info

OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITHOH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITHOH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH OH MY GOD WE GOT AN AMA WITH

ZappaOMatic#9647

general

Anything goes in this channel, provided it doesn't break the rules.

Search

LOAD MORE MESSAGES

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Oh you guessed it

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Fuck

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Or maybe I'll hand make them

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Do that

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

hand make them

you have to COMMIT

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Full of love for all my kids

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

My Business class is a t-shirt making business. If this idea had sprung up about a week earlier, I could've done it myself

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

Dang

Maybe I'll go back in time

Love will make it happen

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:00 PM**

wait are we writing fanfic?

i want in'

ill do the cover art

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:01 PM**

Ok does anyone actually want to write it

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:01 PM**

Hispanic Justin Bieber

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:01 PM**

Because we've got an illustrator

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:01 PM**

we can all write it together

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

one word at a time

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

Oh no

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

yes

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

That would be bad

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

yes

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

someone make a document

let's go

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

/r/whatcouldgowrong

I gotchu guys

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

You know what, I'll write a paragraph or so, then Zappa can write a paragraph or so or something

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

document/d/1RCj2tYn5mBsBg9j5ZyHrlcvBbJqo5rJCY0NZ9mVGQSo/edit

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

Nevermind

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

i need permission

pls

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:02 PM**

o

document/d/1RCj2tYn5mBsBg9j5ZyHrlcvBbJqo5rJCY0NZ9mVGQSo/edit?usp=sharing

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

So

Now what

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

done

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

idk im 0playing persona 5

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

Adri is that you

PLS

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

good story

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

PLS

 **Adri** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

cover art when

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

i need one day and payment up front

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:03 PM**

Not even a minute into this and it's already a huge mistake

 **KMFK** **-** **Today at 7:04 PM**

what are we writing about?

 **Hispanic Justin Bieber** **-** **Today at 7:04 PM**

Fucking Nazis in France

What the fuck is going on in this document

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:06 PM**

Maybe your dad is a bit drunk

NEW MESSAGES

 **kirito also** **-** **Today at 7:06 PM**

Because that was maybe me

For fuck sake you guys this was gonna be a fanfiction about detective's family, we've fucked up


End file.
